what I used to hate about you
by 1Dlovver
Summary: Bree is put on a boarding school just so she can stay in the US with her mom.When she gets there she tries to stay out of trouble.but when she meets the rich and popular boy Chase Davenport ..they get on each others nerves.They try to ruin each others lives every chance they get,but a big lie might just change that...
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

(Bree's p.o.v)

So here I was standing outside the school i was forced to go in just so I could stay in the country with my mom and not go with my dad to the UK... I walked in and I saw that the principal was waiting for welcomed me and gave me my locker key and then he showed me the way to class, my new teacher introduced me to the class and then she pointed at an empty seat next to a blonde girl that was giving me a friendly smile, i sat down and gave her a smile.-Hi,I'm Allison, she said, - I'm Bree,i said.I then took out my books and started to take notes...

* * *

Everything was good so far, my first week was going great until one day when I met him..the guy that was going to be my worts enemy and it all started when... we were passing through the hallway towards my locker when two guys walked by and one of them pushed Allison with his shoulder to get through like they owned the hallway.

"what's your problem", she yelled at him.

"sorry I didn't see you there",he said with a cocky voice the other one turned around and looked at me with a smirk and said "look Adam a new girl, Allison what's your friends name?"

"I'm Bree and you are..?",I answered." "you don't know who I am? Chase Davenport?" he said.

"doesn't ring a bell",he then turned to Allison "you haven't told her who I am?". "no but I will do it right now,she turned against me and said Bree this is Chase the rich and popular boy who is also the schools biggest jerk", she said with a cocky smile. I started to laugh and then I looked at him and said "if I wanted to know who you are I would already asked but sense I didn't..it means you're not interesting enough" we then turned are backs and started to walk towards my locker when i heard him say " this isn't over". I rolled my eyes while I kept walking.

We were on are way out from the school when Allison stopped.

"Hey wanna go to that party tomorrow night", Allison asked pointing at a poster

"why not, said with an exited voice.

* * *

later that day I went for a jog, while I was jogging I past a big house and then I saw a familiar person walking down to the street." well if it isn't Breeana" he said. what do you want Chase,btw it's Bree" I said with irritation because he just used my full name.

Then we started to insult each other with led to a fight and then Mr. Davenport came out the door "what is going on",he said."dad..w-we were just having a little argument about..."he said I was pretty mad at Chase I took advantage of the moment and said "I was just mad Cuz Chase copied my answers on a test and because of that i got a bad grade" I said faking a sad face. "Chase come inside we need to talk",he walked into his house. I started to walk home laughing about what I've just done...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

(Bree's P.O.V)

It was the day of the party I was packing my stuff and heading to Allison's place.

While I was at Allison's we chose outfits, she was going trough her wardrobe when I started to tell her about my little fight with Chase.

"the funniest part is that Mr. Davenport didn't doubt for a second that Chase hadn't done it", I laughed.

We put our clothes on and did our make-up and then we headed to the party...

* * *

when we got to the party, Allison and I headed to the dance floor immediately cuz they were playing_ party rocking anthem with LMFAO _, we started to dance and having a great time but the they walked in, Adam and Chase with boxes full with alcohol, everyone gathered around them and started to take out the bottles and celebrate, then I heard Adam say "lets get this party started". And some how Allison and I ended up drinking just like everybody else.

(Chase's P.O.V)

I was sitting there with a bottle in my hand just watching her and I was so mad because of what she did that I was going to teach her a lesson.I then saw how she got up from her seat and started to walk in my direction, time to put my plan in action..I stood up with a cocky smile and said " prepare yourself Bree cuz tonight I'll give you what you deserve"...

(Bree's P.O.V)

I was heading to the toilet when Chase walked by and said " Bree you have to help me..I'm feeling really sick"

"how can you not feel sick if you drank a whole box for yourself Chase! ",I sad without any interest. " please I swear, I think I need some fresh air, an empty place or something " he said.

"Chase why do you drink? don't you realize that you are destroying the only thing you have left of your brain!,I he just put his arm around my neck and I said "dude, can't you even walk by yourself? but I didn't have any other choice than help him.

I went with him to some sort of storage or basement. He let go of me and I say "bread..bread maybe it helps"

He took a deep breath and said" I feel a little better now"

"Okay, then lets go back to the party"I said turning around to go back

he took my wrist and said "No,your not going anywhere" he then took me in his arms with a hard grip.

"what's wrong with you",I yelled.

"what's wrong with me? you are going to pay for what you made me go through with my dad",he said with anger.

"let me go you idiot, let me go!"I said trying to push him away

"don't play with me!he said then he whispered I know you like me.."

those words made me stop pushing away, I just stared at him...

he then whispered " and I like... he then just stared at me for a second and before I knew it he leaned in and kissed me..

at first I was surprised ,suddenly out of nowhere I responded to the kiss...

we stood there a while until I got back to reality and with all my strength pushed him away

"let me go you idiot! you disgust me and I hate you", I yelled at him with anger in my voice and then I just ran of while he was just standing there...

when I got back to the party I saw Allison sitting by a table I sat down beside her..

"what's up with you" she asked

"what do you mean what's up",I said with a little anger in my voice.

"fine I wont ask but that mood your in, it's just..."she said

"well that's the way I am,if I wanna be mad it's my problem right" besides how can I be mad if I'm at a party drinking as much as every other idiot in here even if I'm not supposed to " I said.

Allison just looked at me and made a face. I looked at her and saw that she was a little upset with what I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean you, it's just that..."I said.

"what is it then" she asked

I thought for a second but then I decided to not tell her so I just said " forget it,it wasn't something important" I said hoping she would buy it. when she just looked at me I said" this song is pretty good lets dance"

"okay "she said wondering.

when the party was over we went back to Allison's place we were so tired and probably drunk that we fell asleep almost instantly...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Chase's P.O.V

I got a hangover, I probably drank to much for me my parents aren't home for the weekend so they won't find out that there "prefect" son drank behind there backs.

I then decided to take a shower, while I was in the shower I tried to remember things from yesterday I did remember some chicks Adam and I talked to and some other girl that puked and 2 other guys that were fighting...suddenly I remembered me sitting on a table and then I remember that Bree helped me to some weird room,why? oh right, I was going to give her a lesson for messing with me but then I forgot what I was going to do..then I couldn't remember what happen.

Bree's P.O.V

I woke up and I was definitely not sober, I wasn't supposed to drink luckily I stayed at Allison's place or my mom would've killed me. I packed my stuff and walked home,on the way home I remembered yesterdays scene with Chase..that guy really knows how to make a person hate him.

I was walking down a street when I saw a boy sitting on the edge of the sidewalk I walked towards him and asked

"why are you sitting here all by yourself" ...

he just looked at me with a sad face and said

"I'm here because I have no were else to go"

" Okay..? why" I said sitting next to him

" cuz I use to live at an orphanage but they closed so I kind of live everywhere but my biggest problem is that I'm hungry..."

" I'm so sorry ... I could give you something to eat" I stood up and stretched out my hand, he took my hand and we started to walk...

"btw I'm Bree and you are..."

"I'm Leo"

* * *

Then I got home I took a shower and then I went to bed. While I was laying on my bed I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of Leo, were could the poor kid be right now was he okay, did he find a place to stay why didn't he want to come with me.

Suddenly Chase came in my thoughts I had almost forgotten about how mad I was at him for what he did I mean pretend he was drunk and then kiss me just like that ..not that the kiss was bad but it still was weird...

* * *

_(Bree's dream) _

_She was standing by her locker when she saw Leo coming towards her with roses and a heart shaped ballon " her you go" _

_"Leo you are not supposed to be here" she said nervously. " and are those for me?" _

_" yea, a dude payed me to give you these" _

_she looked around but didn't see anyone she then turned back to Leo but when she looked it wasn't him it was Allison.._

_" hey, I see it's going pretty good with your new boyfriend " _

_" my boyfriend? sense when do I..." _

_" he's telling everyone about you and you're just denying it" _

_She heard a familiar voice calling her name but she couldn't tell who it was. _

_the person walked up to her and and took her hand and started to walk across the hallway she wanted to see his face so bad but she couldn't _

_"thanks for the flowers I really liked them" _

_"glad you did " the guy turned around but when she was about to discover who it was _

she woke up by the alarm and it was time to get up and get ready for a new day...

**(btw Leo is 10 years old in this story) **


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Bree's P.O.V

I got to school but I was kind of mad cuz I didn't got to see who the boy from my dream was.

After 3 period it was time for a lunch-break Allison and I sat down to eat, we were sitting there when I felt a pinch on my leg..." ALLISON it's not funny"

"what's not funny?"

I gave her a look and then she felt a pinch on her leg too "BREE that hurt"

" what hurt? "

" you pinched me"

" no you pinched me"

" eh, no I didn't"

" then what was it ?

we looked at each other wondering...we looked under the table cloth and saw a boy giving us a big smile

"LEO" I whispered then I grabbed his hand and sneaked out of the cafeteria with Allison following me.

We went to a corner outside the school...

"what are you doing in my school?

" who is this cute kid Bree?

" I'm Leo Bree's friend" he said giving her a brofist

"I'm Allison" she said doing a handshake with him

" you didn't answer my question...

" well I was bored and I remembered that you go to this school so I just thought I'd visit.

" okay..lucky for you I have lunch break, which reminds me have you eaten today?

" eh...no"

" Allison can you look after him while I go and get something to eat "

When I came back I gave him a bag with food. The bell rang and We said goodbye to Leo and headed to our next period

* * *

I sat in chemistry class when the teacher said "today we're going to start a new project and you're going to work in pairs...

sense I sat next to Allison I thought I was going to work with her but then the teacher said

"and this time I'm gonna choose your partners... lets see here...hmm

she started to count out the pairs when we were only six left I thought I had a chance to work with Allison until the teacher said Miss Scott and Mr. Parks...

poor Allison she got Adam as a partner.. I thought for myself but then...

Miss Anderson and Mr. Davenport

"WHAT"I just wanted to scream NOOOOO...but I didn't

After class I stayed behind so I could talk to my teacher about the pairings...

" could I swap partners with Adam please " I said with big puppy eyes

" no, miss Anderson it's to late for that, besides Mr Davenport is one of my top students and If I you think about it you could really use a higher grade in my class.

" fine but if my grade gets worse than what it already is..." I said walking out from the room

" don't worry it wont, you have a great partner" she said with a smile...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

(Bree's P.O.V)

Were could that annoying idiot be I thought standing by my locker, I turned around and started to look for there he was standing on the other side of the hallway.I walked towards him, he turned around and looked at me with a smirk and said " what do you want,Bree?

"nothing, just came here to remind you that we need to work on our chemistry project"

"okay..and..?

"can we do the studying today?

"fine,but you have to wait until I finish gym-class

"fine..

"good..

"good...

"see you later idiot, I said

"so long stupid

* * *

I was standing in a hallway waiting for Chase when someone..."psst"

"Chase?"

"no,it's me"

"Leo"

"Hey, Bree...long time no seen" he said with a smile

"you were here yesterday"

" well for someone who doesn't do anything...it's a pretty long time"

I laughed and said " okay..so what's up then?

Chase's P.O.V

So I had finished my gym-class and taken a shower. While I was putting my clothes on and getting ready to study with Bree..I suddenly heard her laughing and talking to somebody

" she must be nuts she is talking to herself cuz there is no one besides us at the school at this time. I thought

When I was done I took my stuff and started to walk towards Bree but suddenly I stopped, I hid behind some lockers and looked at her, I saw that she was talking to someone...

Bree's P.O.V

Then Leo and I heard that Chase was coming towards us, I said goodbye to Leo and turned around to face him..."CHASE ready to study"

" who were you talking to ? " he said locking over my shoulder

"eh..nobody.

" really cuz I'm sure I heard someone...let me see

" eh no...

"NO!...step aside

" no you have to go through me first, I said crossing my arms

"okay then..he grabbed me around the waist and was about to move me from the spot I was standing on, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and we fell to the ground.

We were rolling around on the floor like "puppies", until he was on top of me he said" why do you have to make everything so hard Bree?

"what did I do? I said while I rolled around until I was on top. he was about to roll me over again when we heard footsteps and someone said " what's going on here ?

"I then did the only thing I could think of in that moment...I gave him a kiss...

surprisingly enough he wrapped his arms around me and responded to the kiss almost instantly

and we were actually having a little moment..

" what's going on here ? the teacher said again

we stand up immediately

" you know the rules and that's not allowed"

"actually I wasn't... Chase said when I stopped him

"me neither, none of us want to but we just can't help it, you know

it's just that the attraction we feel makes us do this kind of things, I lied

" okay..?"

"and we are both really sorry but we couldn't stand the heat I said putting my arms around his waist and he just looked at me

"and you Chase what do you think ? she said putting her arm between us

I let go and say "I'm surprised you ask a boy that question Miss Díaz

Breeana!

"besides we don't want to draw any attention and be a bad influence on the others ,right.. I say putting my arms around his waist again

"of course not , he says putting his arms around me to lean in and kiss again

"eh..I think that's enough for today the teacher says walking us to the door...


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Bree's p.o.v

It has been 3 weeks sense Chase almost discovered Leo. And sense that my mom has started to bug me, she wants to know what I'm doing were I'm going all the time, she even visits me in school just so she can see what I'm up all of this just because Allison and I started to help Leo get food and other stuff. Okay now you might thing "why can't she just tell her about the boy" well here is the answer " My mom would just send him somewhere were he doesn't want to go, instead of helping him find a family".

* * *

_in school _

"so Bree, should we go and visit you know who?" Allison asked, I closed my locker and said "I'd like to but I have to work on the stupid project with the stupid idiot in the stupid study hall". " easy girl, easy it can't be that bad " she said putting her hand on my shoulder. " eh..yea it is, especially when there is a lot of other things you rather do". "well then..I better let you study so you get out of there early" she said , she gave me a hug and walked away.

"hey stupid, are you ready to study for real this time?" Chase said with a grin

" idiot! " I said sitting down on the couch next to him

"so, how's it going" he asked looking down in a book. I sighed and said" well besides sitting her studying with you and having my mom after me all the time it's fine ". " huh, we actually have something in common" he said looking up from his book

"we do ? " I said raising an eyebrow. he closed his book and said " my dad has been annoying me this last weeks, he wants me to follow with him everywhere and he just wont leave me alone"

I stared at him for a second thinking that we were actually talking normally with each other and I was kinda liking it... "lets study so I can get out of here" he said, and there goes that moment " fine" I said turning away from him crossing my arms. In that moment I see my mom heading in our direction "shit my mom's here! she can't see me here " I whispered turning back to him but when I did I saw Mr. Davenport walking towards us from an other direction "OMG, your dad's here too" " what! no! we have to do something" chase said, I thought for a second " I've got it!... kiss me! as if I were your girlfriend "

"WHAT! noway are you crazy" "I'm not crazy, it's just a pretend so she leaves me alone, we just have to sit really close so it will look like we are kissing, you idiot" he then sat close to me and we slowly leaned in so it would look more real and when we stopped I realized we were only an inch away. I could feel who our parents were coming closer and I could feel them watching us from far away. I finally whispered " I think this I close enough,right" " eh,yea" he said looking into my eyes. He then shook his head and whispered "no" he leaned in and we kissed.

We were kissing for quite a while, until I heard someone clear their throat behind me.I slowly let go of his lips without actually not wanting...we stood up " eh...I didn't want to interrupt but I felt like I had something in my throat" my mom said " don't worry mom, apparently you did it on purpose, besides you had to find out sooner or later " I said with a cocky voice. " find out what? " she said sounding a little confused. "Chase and I are together" .

Both our parents looked at us with wide eyes "yea, that's why I didn't want you around so much,as you can see I'm not alone " " I can see that, your boyfriend is taking good care of you" she said. " looks like our kids have grown" Davenport says tapping Chase on the shoulder. " are you angry mom?" I asked " no honey,it's just that..I don't get it, didn't you say you couldn't stand this boy? " " mom you really don't get this, what happened was that I really liked Chase but he didn't notice me so I started to fight with him to get his attention...right Chase" " huh...oh.. of corse " he said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. " well I hope this relationship makes you more mature son" Davenport said " oh..I'm sure he will father.. oh I mean Mr. Davenport " I said with a grin

"Davenport" he said pointing with his finger at me .

When are parents left and we finished our studying Chase said " this whole boyfriend, girlfriend is just a lie so our parents leave us alone right?" "eh..eh..sure just so our parents leave us alone" " and no one needs to know about this" " what ,are you embarrassed?"

"no but people think we hate each other and you know" "yea.." I said packing my stuff to leave.

I was about to walk away when he said

" oh..and that kiss I gave you earlier it was just to convince my dad "

" eh...okay, perfect, I didn't think it was something else I sad then I walked out.

when I got outside I thought "what have I gotten myself into? pretending that Chase is my boyfriend, but worst of all liking the kiss...

**A/N: hope you liked it,sorry for not updating,I've been working on my other story. I'll try to update soon. **

**review,favorite,follow :) **


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Bree's P.O.V

Allison and I were heading to the schools auditorium because the principal told the whole school to be there. "I wonder what he's going to say" Allison said, I just shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. When we all were sitting down the principal started talking.

_"good morning students! I have an announcement to make...Well as you all know we renovated the dorm rooms and yesterday we were told that they are finished and you can now move in" _everyone cheered and the principal said _" And since it's already been a while,we have decided to let you choose your roommate but! It has to be girls with girls and boys with boys! You might go and choose room now, the girls are in the south dorm and the boys in the north and today you have the day of to go home and pack your stuff and tomorrow when you come, you should all be ready to move in."_ with that we stood up and left the auditorium,Allison and I walked straight to the dorm rooms and choose room Nr.8 an put our names on a paper that was on the door.

I then went home and packed my stuff and when I went to bed I could barely sleep because of all the excitement.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and took a shower, I got out from the shower and put on some black skinny jeans,a white tank top,a burgundy college jacket with white sleeves and then I put on my white converse.

My mom drove me to school with all the stuff I had taken with me. My mom helped me get the two boxes and all the suitcases to my dorm, when I got there Allison was already waiting for me with our keys.I said goodbye to my mom and we walked in to our room

"WOW!" we both said with wide room was really big,modern and white but had one wall that was turquoise,there were two queen size beds on beside me and one on the opposite side, on my left side there was a stair which led up to the wardrobes and the the right side in front of the turquoise wall there was a couch a TV,desks for us to study took the bed that was beside me which was closest to the door,I took the other one and but the boxes on it. I but some photos and other stuff on a shelf, I prepared my bed and took my suitcases full with clothes upstairs.I was trying to put my clothes in the wardrobe but it didn't open, I looked around until I saw a thing that almost looked like an Ipad, I took it and started to click on it until I found a button to open the wardrobes I then realized that it was a remote that controlled things in the room.

"Allison why didn't you tell me there was a remote to open things"I yelled

"I didn't know...I've been in this school longer than you but this is new to me too" she yelled back.

I turned back again to put in my clothes when I saw that there already were some clothes in it.I took them out and saw that it was a school uniform.

" Allison,could you come up here for a second" she came up and looked at me "what is it?" she asked."why are there uniforms in here?"

"I don't know, read the paper that's on it" she said pointing at looked at it and it said

"_dear students! we have decided that all of you should were uniforms because lately we've been having some problems with criticism,bullying and other things due to your different styles of clothing...rules: each student have two different uniforms. each uniform is used every two weeks. You have to wear the whole uniform and not just some parts of it,but you can choose how you want it to look on...classes starts at usual tomorrow and you are going to start wearing the black uniform" _

"really now we have to wear uniforms" I wined

"looks like it" Allison sighed

we finished unpacking our stuff...

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my new bed I looked over to Allison and saw that she wasn't there.I got up took a towel and headed to the shower when I got upstairs i found Allison getting ready. When I got out from the shower I went to my closet to pick some clothes when I remembered that I didn't have to because the principal had already chosen for me. I started to put on the uniform it was a black skirt that was above the knees,a light blue shirt,a red tie that I put on with a loose knot,white knee socks that had black bow on,a pair of boots that went up to my ankle, and a black blazer, I folded the blazer and the shirt sleeves up to my elbow.I looked myself in the mirror and thought " it looks kinda good" I turned around to see Allison behind me "ready for breakfast ?" she said " sure,lets go" I said back.

When we got to the dining room I saw Adam and Chase standing there with there uniforms, that looked like ours, except that they had black pants,and had more manly shoes on .We got our breakfast and when I past Chase I whisper yelled but only so he could hear "hey baby" I walked away with a grin.

I was sitting in math class when my phone beeped it was a text from Chase " lets keep pretending in front of our parents,but in school it's a secret!" I looked over to him and then I texted back

"okay..but stop thinking about me and take care of the project "

Chase's P.O.V

I was just gonna send her another text when I hear the teacher say " .." I turned around so I could see what was happening then the teacher said " what an interesting way to use your time..now lets see..can I have a look" Bree was holding the phone tight but finally gave up and gave it to walked to the front of the class " what does take care of the project mean?" he said reading just sat there quiet until the teacher said "come up here and tell us" he said. She did as she was told an walked to the front..."well..the project is like some sort of codename for things..you know what I mean"

"I know what codename means, but I do know other things too, the principal has told all the teachers that you can't fail this classes or we both know what's going to happen..now tell me the truth Bree I know you're lying! " the teacher said

"what! I'm not lying...I'm telling the truth"

"fine if you wont tell the truth I'm gonna have to send you to the principals office" he said pointing at the door. "no..teach no...fine I'll the the truth" she said with a sigh

"so..what's the truth then?"

nervously see started to say "w-well the truth is...truth is..a week ago...Chase and I...Chase and I are together" everyone either dropped there jaws or looked up with wide eyes and I stood up in embarrassment taking my hand trough my hair. It was an awkward silence in the room until the teacher broke it "so..." he said waiting for an answer

"well...when you took my phone I was texting Chase that he should stop thinking about me cuz he might fail your class which the codename project stands for".

" touching story..now lets see what has to say about your little story" he turned to me and said " we're listening..go on"

I looked over to Bree and then at him"well...y-yea..it's true Bree and I are couple" I said all nervous and everybody in the room oh'ed

he then said " isn't love beautiful...but you can't live with just love forever"he said

"wow,the man can't be a lady's magnet" I thought for myself

"so... we are going to give the new couple an assignment on the history of math from the beginning to today,so the couple doesn't get stuck in paradise" he said  
"what!" Bree yelled and I just shook my head ,she was about to say something more when the bell rang and class was over.

I walked out of class and I hid behind a corner and when Bree past I took her arm and pulled her until she was in front of me "what do you want" she said rolling her eyes

"look what you've done...we were supposed to keep it a secret" I said with irritation

"uh dude...I had to cover our late chemistry project some how you heard the teacher I can't fail any of the classes"

I was about to say something when a girl walked up to us

"hey...is it true about you two?" she said pointing at us

"well actually the truth is..." I said before Bree cut me off and said "the truth is..."she then took one arm around my neck and then she pressed me against her and she gave me a small kiss then she lets go and turn to face the girl and say "want more proof?"

"no..it's just that it doesn't make sense" she said and walked away

Bree faced me again and I said with more anger " you ruined my life Bree" she was going to say something when her phone rang she answered she talked for a while until she gave me the phone and said "she wants to talk to you" I took the phone and answered

_hello?_

I just wanted to ask if you could do me a favor?

sure what is it

take care of my daughter don't leave alone,please

okay I wont...

bye then

I hung up and gave back the phone

she smiled at me and walked away and I actually smiled back...

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update but I had two tests I needed to study for.I wont be updating for a while cuz I'm going to Spain for a week. I'll update when I get back **

**until then take care!:) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bree's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning, took a shower and put on my uniform,since it was new week I put on the other one. I started to put it on, it was a pair of black shorts that went all the way up to my waist and had three big silver buttons,the I took a white shirt that put under the shorts,a blue tie,white knee socks, a red blazer and a pair of black boots that went up to my my opinion the uniforms are kind of different but at the same time the same.

Allison and I sat in the dining room having breakfast,when she said "I still have a hard time believing that you and Chase are together"

"well believe it sister " we both started to laugh "no,but seriously tell me" I rolled my eyes "fine...we just made it up so our parent would stop bugging us" which reminded me of yesterday

**flashback **

...

_"so how's it going with the lovesick couple?" Davenport asked _

_"hehe..great just great" I said faking a smile but I was thinking _

_"lovesick!really?the first month in school we just wanted to trow up every time we saw each other,well we probably still do but..." _

_"hm...you know what dad...we should let Bree go home and study for a test tomorrow" Chase said looking at me _

_"why don't you study together then" Davenport said_

_"cause then we wouldn't get anything done" _

_" Chase is right, besides I need to check on my mom" I said hoping he would buy it _

_"well then, we better let you go..our chauffeur will drive you home" _

_"thank you Mr. Davenport " _

_"please Call me Donald" _

_"okay..Donald" I said then I gave him a good by huge. I walked to the door,Chase opened it for me and I gave him a huge, kiss on the cheek and said "bye! see you tomorrow" _

**end flashback **

We were the first ones in the class room,Allison and I stood by my seat talking when Chase,Adam and some others walked continued talking when I looked out to the hallway and saw a familiar boy..."LEO!..." I yelled Allison looked nervously at me

"...n-nardo DiCaprio...is the guy in titanic" I said everyone looking at us and with an awkward smile we sneaked out. I grabbed Leo's arm and ran out from the school...

Chase's P.O.V

"Leonardo DiCaprio? really?" even a eight year old could've figured out that it was a lie I gave them a look and suddenly they disappeared.."Leo..why does that name sound so familiar" I know I've heard Bree say that name before "what's up with Bree and Allison?" I ask looked at me and said "don't know...wanna find out?" we both grinned and ran after found them behind the school,we hid behind some plants and we saw them with a little dark-skinned walked a little closer so we could hear what they were saying

"Leo why did you come hear again..I told you we would help you but not when we are in school" Bree yelled

"yea..but we haven't spoken since we almost got caught by that rich dude you..." Leo said making a heart in the air with his index fingers

" , I rather go somewhere with my dad" Bree said with irritation

"so his the one she was hiding when Ms. Diáz caught us ki..I mean fighting" I whispered to raised his eyebrow "what? can't a guy fight with his fake girlfriend" I said in defense. I stood up and walked towards them "Busted...I knew you to were hiding something" I grinned " oh..great" Bree said turning around

"wait...were you spying on us" Allison asked

"well yea..wouldn't you be suspicious if someone yell out of nowhere Leonardo DiCaprio is the guy in titanic " Adam said

"not unless you are a nutcase...which make sense because it was Bree who said it" I said with a cocky voice.

We all four stood there arguing until Leo said "eh Bree I'm leaving no cause you teacher is no his way here,see you soon Allison, nice to meet you rich guy and tall guy" and after that he disappeared. "you four are in BIG TROUBLE...detention for all of you..now go to class" the teacher yelled

* * *

Bree's P.O.V

Sitting in detention was the most boring thing ever and the teacher that was keeping an eye on us,lets just say that she didn't do a good job. I looked at Allison and she looked as bored as I was " "I said but the answer I got was snoring,I then walked over to Allison " hey..what's up" I asked " nothing, just thinking about this really cute guy" she said smiling "awe..hey that reminds me,there is this really cute guy in my english class..I might just ask him out"

Chase walked up to us and said " you can't ask him out!" I stood up crossed my arms

"and why is that?" he rolled his eyes "Because!" I turned to Allison with a grin" so should I ask him". Chase hit the desk with his fist and yelled "but Bree I'm your boyfriend" Allison,Adam and I looked at him with wide eyes " I-I mean fake boyfriend" I glared at him and sighed "eh...fine I won't but just answer this..why?" "jealous much?" Allison added, Adam gave her a high five and Chase gave him a look before he answered " no,I'm not jealous it's just that..eh that we would end up looking really bad" I laughed slightly and said

"by we you mean you would look like an idiot?...well news flash you already do"

"shut your pie hole you know what I mean" I was about to answer when the teacher woke up,we ran to are seats and pretended to work."okay, you've been sitting here an hour... Mr. Parks and Ms. Scott can leave now. Ms. Anderson and Mr. Davenport still got an hour left"

"But why?" I ask

"lets see here...Detention for coming late to class,not handing in an assignment that was supposed to be done three weeks ago and for texting in math class"

"but it's already five a clock" Chase pointed out

"yes..and you will sit here until six, my shift ends now so I'm gonna go, the security guard will come and unlock the door by then" and with that she locked the door and left us sitting there

* * *

Sitting there with nothing to do I ask"what's up with you...wanna go far away from here too?" he turned around and faced me and said "the thing is that sometimes I feel better hear then in my own home" I looked at him "yea...but I meant wouldn't you want to live another way" he thought for a second and said " well...I would like to live my mom more often"

"then do it"

"no..it's not that easy Bree"

"eh yea it is...Chase you just do it,look at me I do what I feel like doing"

"yea...but Bree you have to understand that you are kinda crazy sometimes... but I'll admit that sometimes it's contagious"

I looked at him with a grin and said "really?"he put his hand in his pocket "yea...sometimes when I'm with you I listen to the way you talk and it makes me think that it's possible"

"that's because it is possible" he raised his eyebrow and I said " pretend it's no one around you and go after your gut feeling...for example what do you want to do right now"

He thought for a second,took out his hand form his pocket and walked over to looked into my eyes and slowly leaned in and I felt his lips on mine and I kissed him back,I felt how he put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck.I probably hated myself for kissing him,because I should hate every time we are even near each other but right now I couldn't imagine being somewhere else,a couple of minutes later we let go when air became necessary,when we let go he stroke his hand on his lip while I just glared at him,when I finally got to my sense again I asked " was that what you wanted to do?"

"huh...eh no,I just thought I saw someone walk by and I had to cover you know since we're pretending to be a couple.." I just nodded but then I grinned "but you know...I don't see anyone near"

"eh...I didn't see anyone either but I heard..heard...footsteps" he said with an awkward smile

"yea..." I bite down on my lip pretending to believe him,but I somehow knew that he wasn't telling the truth or was it because I didn't want it to be the truth..wait did I just say that!? well either way I wasn't going to argue about it...

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, It's just that I didn't know what to write. But I hope you'll like the chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bree's P.O.V

'2x - 40 + x² + 5 =...what?... oh this is so boring' I think to myself and right then I felt like doing anything besides being in math,sitting there with my pen between my index and middle finger drumming on the desk with it, the principals secretary came in "Breeana Anderson,could you please come with me" 'gladly' I thought standing up,walking after her. "it's Bree by the way and were are we going"

"to the principals office...your mom is there waiting for you too". When I'm almost there I heard my mom talk on the phone

**"but there has to be a way...it's not fair"**

**...**

**"yes I understand...okay I'll call you later,bye" **

She looked at me "oh..hey honey I didn't hear you come" she said.I was about to say something when the principal appears and let us in to her office,she sat down on her chair and said

" now you're probably wondering what you are doing here..." before she could continue I interrupted by saying "look..I swear I had nothing to do with that cat!" both she and my mom gave me a confused look "no...your here because of some changes that has been made"

"changes?"  
"yes,soon you will not be attending this school"

"what,why" I asked really confused

"Bree,your dad called me a couple of days ago to tell me that he had been informed about how you were doing in school...and he wasn't happy to hear all the trouble you had gotten yourself into and he decided to..." I could see that my mom was fighting back the tears

"he decided what, mom" I said starting to worry

she took a deep breath "Bree...you're going to England with your dad"

"WHAT!...no,mom please you can't let this happen"

"I'm sorry sweetie I've tried everything" she said hugging me, I hugged her back and I felt how the tears started to stream down my my mom took her hand trough my hair "I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk" the principal said walking out.

"mom I don't want to go...please mom don't let him take me" we stood there quiet for a while,when I had calmed down a little we sat down on the couch "Bree,there is nothing I can do to prevent that he takes you with him but I talked to him and he agreed to let you be there for a shorter time then you were supposed to be" I sighed deeply and looked at her "how much time do I have left here?"

"I think about three days"

* * *

I looked at the clock only to see that I soon only had one day left. Allison was helping me pack my suitcases,we were trying to have a good time,talking memories but underneath all those laughs and jokes it was all just sad.

I was almost depressed, I didn't even care about Chase ruining my chances with the boy in my English class.

I heard the door knock " I'll get it" Allison yelled as she opened the door "OMG! what are you doing here, it's past our curfew"

"I'm looking for Bree" a familiar voice said.

I walked down the stairs "Chase,we don't have time for this" Allison said

"Allison it's fine but could you please give us a moment"

she looked at me and left the room "what do you want?" I asked ruddily putting my hands on my leaned against the door and said

"I was wondering if you are coming to my party,you know since you're my girlfriend it would be weird if you didn't show up" I gave him a glare then I rolled my eyes " looks like you aren't aware of what's happening around...but can I ask you something " he straightened again

"of corse, anything"

I dragged him inside the room,closed the door behind me,I grabbed his collar and pushed him into the wall"why did you tell the boy in my english class that you had a crush on me..huh..why?" I yelled

He gave me a confused look "eh..that must've been a misunderstanding cause that not what I said, besides I got worried the guy looked suspicious" . I let go of him,standing there glaring at him shaking my head at the same time he asked "what you really liked him?"

I crossed my arms over my chest "that's non of your business why do you even ask" I reply ruddily.

"because if you want I'll tell him the truth" he said

"and why would you do that...what would you get out of it?"

"n-nothing...I would do it for y-you " I stared at him in shock of what he just said.I sighed and turned my head away from him

"well it's to late anyways...I'm leaving"

"you're leaving.. .no Bree you can't leave" He said all serious as he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me towards him so that my chest was an inch away from his

I blushed slightly and turned back to face him "well tell that to the man that's taking me to England"

"no we have to do something so you can stay Bree" I was really surprised by his concern "I can't Chase it's to late" I said as my voice cracked

"If you want I could talk to my dad, he could talk to one of his lawyer friends so they don't let you leave the country or something" he suggested

"would you really do that..." I asked kind of curious

* * *

As I walked into the room,took my shoes of and threw them away I lay back on my was comfortable until I heard rustling under my back. I sat up took the object and saw that it was a note

_Bree, _

_Meet me outside the _

_north dorm, _

_tonight at seven..._

_/ Chase _

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already six.I took a quick shower and put on a white loose tank top with a pair of ripped jeans and converse with the US flag on that I borrowed of the time I was done, it was time to I got there I didn't see anyone I looked around for a bit until I felt someone touch my shoulder from behind, I quickly turned around "lets go "Chase whispered

"where are we going" I asked

He took my hand and answered me with a smile. We walked into the dorm and walked through almost the whole took out a key and opened the door "what is this place" I asked when I walked in "it's a room that nobody uses so Adam and I took it as an extra"

"okay..but what am I doing here"

"well since you're leaving I figured I throw you a farewell party"

"really? you?" I said raising my eyebrow

"yea,you see, one time there was this really crazy girl that told me to follow the feeling in my gut...so that's what I'm doing"he told me. He then turned around

"huh..looks like you should listen to that girl more often" I grinned but it stopped as soon as he took out some bottles from a box

"it's my party right" I asked

"yea.." he said as he handed over the bottle

"can we do it without alcohol"

"of corse" he said putting them away. He walked over to a dock to plug his iphone and put some music on,he put on a playlist that was probably made for his party because it had all this dance beats "no Chase..I swear that right now I'm more into a funeral than a party "

he laughed slightly "oh we'll see about that" he said taking my hand,we danced for a while until I started to get tired

"okay...that's enough" I sighed throwing myself on the couch "come on Bree...okay I'll put on something you wont get tired of" he walked over to change the song,I was surprised to hear that he changed to a slow song,he came back and stood beside me

"eh..no I don't like dancing like this" I told him sounding a little nervous

"aha so I finally found something Bree Anderson can't do huh" he grinned. I rolled my eyes "no, it's not that I can't do it...it's just that I don't like having someone leading me" I replied,he grabbed my hand pulling me up "well this time you'll have to make an exception" I stood up again and I glared at him

"close your eyes" he told me. Refusing to do it,I struggled to get away from him "but..eh.." he looked me in the eyes "just close your eyes" he told me again

"but I don't like that either" I whined

"just do it already" he demanded in a soft way. Looking into his eyes I closed mine and then I felt how he placed his forehead on mine,we started to dance slowly to the first I felt kind of tense but as we continued dancing I relaxed more and more.

* * *

? P.O.V

Bree and Allison were sitting in the school cafe and Bree was playing with the straw in her milkshake as she was forcing a smile on her face. Allison put her chair closer to give her friend a hug,as she let go Bree leaned her head against her blonde friends shoulder.

"oh..I almost forgot" Allison said reaching for her bag,she opened it and took out an envelope and handed it over to her friend "this will help you remember us but don't open it until you're there" Bree sat up straight and took the envelope,she looked at it and gave her friend another hug,she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a woman. Her moms assistant. "can you come with me?" the woman asked, Bree nodded, stood up and started walking to her room, when she opened the door she found her mom there waiting for her "it's time to go honey" she said with tears in her eyes,Bree nodded, took her bag and put in the envelope her friend gave her. The assistant took the suitcases and left before the other two , Bree's mom walked out the room and waited,as her daughter looked around the room for the last time in a while, which felt like ages in Bree's head. She sighed and walked out from the room,she started to walk towards the exit were the car was waiting for her. As they reached the car Bree opened the door and placed the bag on the seat and turned around to take a look at the school one last time and her mom asked " are you sure you're not going to say goodbye to your friends?" Bree gave her mom a look "yes I'm sure" she said taking a seat then closing the door "and you boyfriend?" her mom asked sitting in the front seat,Bree thought for a second then slowly shook her head,her mom nodded and the car drove away.

Allison walked into her room again only to find her friends side empty. She sat down on her bed and held a photo of her and Bree. She sat there for a while when the door knocked,she didn't bother to open it,the knocking got louder and she'd had enough, she stood up and opened the door "what do you want Chase?" she asked in a tone that almost sounded like a whisper "I need to talk to Bree" he replied. "she's not her" she said in a little higher tone than before

"then were is she?" he asked

she rolled her eyes "Chase, Bree LEFT! she's GONE!"

"WHAT? no, she can't just leave ME ..I mean everyone like that? why didn't she say something?

"well she did...she didn't say goodbye to anyone" he looked at her an saw that she wanted to be alone "oh..then I better go"

she nodded "see you around" he said before she closed the door.

When he got to his room Adam wasn't there,he closed the door behind him.

As Allison and Chase stood by their doors they leaned against them and slide down them, they sit on the floor thinking as they both sigh and say

"I'm gonna miss you Bree".

**A/N: So chapter 9 is now done,hope you liked it and want to continue reading to find out what happens when Bree's gone,and what she does.**

**review,favorite,follow :) **


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Chase's P.O.V

It's been almost a week since Bree left. It's been pretty quiet and the days have been awfully long especially for Allison, but I'll admit that Bree was a part of my day too. Now that she's gone, my dad is after me again and Mr. Scott and him have put me in charge of keeping Allison company just because "we've known each other since we were little" . Well that part was true. The part they have missed, is that we don't hang anymore like we used to. I mean they even put us in the same school so we could be near each other, I bet if they didn't know better they would've started to plan an arranged marriage for me and Allison.

"oh...come on Allison!" I whine as I sit down beside her.

"no,Chase!" she says crossing her arms over her chest, which just makes me roll my eyes

"fine,what do you wanna do then?". I ask

"okay, if we most do something...can we go and look for Leo?" she asked taking a piece of her blonde hair putting it behind her ear. "what ever makes you happy" , we stood up and started to walk towards the school entrance.

* * *

"so, Chase how's it going?" ask my dad while sitting down beside me on the couch.

"eh..fine I think.." I answer. He looks at the TV and then says " and Bree?"

still looking at the TV I sigh as I answer "nothing, she went to England with her dad" . It was quiet for a while until my dad asks " Chase, how far did you go with her?"

okay that is really awkward, why would he ask that?

"w-we weren't a couple long enough" I say. It was quiet another ten minutes.

"you know what..tomorrow we'll go to the club and play some tennis" he says standing up.

I didn't get the chance to say something before he had left. I turn the TV of and walk to my room, since it's a weekend my dad is making me stay in our house. I throw myself on my bed. Man, with Bree gone I have to go back to my old boring life.

* * *

? p.o.v

"so remember the plan.."

"yes mr Davenport...I remember"

"good now he will be here in about 5 minutes,so you go and get ready"

"okay..."

chase's pov

I walk into the court waiting for my dad, I start to practice a little by myself when someone bumped into me. I turn around, only to see this really good looking blonde that was wearing pink shorts,white tank top and a pair of pink trainers. I immediately tell her I'm sorry "are you okay?" I ask

"I'm fine I think.." she say standing up,but falls to the ground again "ow!..my ankle does hurt a little " she tries to stand up again "you know what I'll just go back to the cafeteria" I grab her arm and put it around my neck "I'll help you" I say walking with her

"I'm sorry what's your name?" she ask

"I-I'm Chase...Chase Davenport" I tell her.

"I'm Danielle..nice to meet you" she gives me a smile " nice abs...you must be really strong". I chuckled but then I thought for a second " hey do you want me to carry you?"

"no that's not necessary" but I ignore her,I lift her up and carry her bridal style all the way.

* * *

Bree's P.o.v

finally! the old man decided to turn the phone on so I can call my I think was smart of him cause I was planing on making his life miserable. I have been in England almost a week, and let's face it I don't like it here...I do like the country but not living here without the people I love.

flashback

I walk into this huge room with a king size bed. I sit down on the bed looking around.

"so this is going to be your room for the month you gonna be here...or longer" he tells me

"WHAT! hold the phone...we agreed only a month" I yell at him, hold the phone? really? now I sound just like Leo.

"calm down I just said...but you're gonna love it here"

"sure.. " I say rolling my eyes

"oh, and you're going to have a lot of fun with all the presents I've bought you"

"okay...but why are there so many?" I ask pointing at them,cause the whole room was covered with presents .literarily.

"one for every month I didn't spend with you" he explained I just give him a look that says weirdo!

two hours later

he walked into my room,which I'd been in since I got here

"well,I see you haven't opened any of your presents...why?" he says while sitting next to me in the bed

"I don't want to" I sighed

"fine,I'll help you" he stood up hand grabbed some purple paper bags and handed them over to me "I was out shopping yesterday and found this that I know you will like"

I grab one of the bags and take out a pink skater skirt, a yellow belt and a black strapless top with flower in different colors on outfit was kind of cute except it was more Allison's style than mine.I gave him a smile and took out the next bag had some black and white stripped jeans and a blue top,which was not my style at all and I just crinkled my nose at it. The man must have noticed cause he offered to go and shopping the next day.

"we don't have to shop tomorrow...you know what,we'll do what you want"

"what I want?...then send me back home"

"I can't do that Bree and you know it"

"well can I at least use the phone to call my mom?"

"you can't do that either"

"are you serious!..don't you realize this is called kidnapping"I yell at him, he just shook his head and left the room.I took one of the bags and threw it at the wall and sat on my bed again.

end flashback

and since that they I've been trying to call my mom and now I finally have the chance. I call my mom and she answer almost instantly.

"Hello.."

"mom?"

"OMG Bree,Hi! oh I've missed you so much,how's London? "

"It's okay even if I haven't seen that much, but enough to know that you and Tasha would fit in well on all the boring tea party's" I said with a British accent

she laughed "well I'm glad to hear that you're still you even if you've cried more than you have ever done here"

"I'm not crying" I say trying to sound convincing while I whip a tear away.

"eh..honey I have to go now,we'll talk later, love you"

"love you too mom, oh and if you meet the others someday tell them I said hi and that I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye"

"okay I will, by-"

"oh and one more thing, tell Adam to stay out of trouble cause I'm not there to help him out, tell Allison that I miss her, that she needs to make room in her wardrobe until I get back, that she helps Leo as much as she can and that she tells Leo to take care of himself, tell Chase that I appreciate what he did for me an-...MOM?" great he turned of the phone again.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

I'm sitting in Danielle's living room waiting for her to come back with the comes back and sit down on the couch beside me.

"are you serious" she says continuing the conversation we were having "no you have to be kidding" she says looking at me

"no I'm telling the truth..I thought about what you asked and no I've never been in love" I tell her

"I don't believe you,there must be tons of girls that are after you"

I laughed slightly at her comment "well I've dated many girls but it never was serious"

"really?...cause sometimes you have this look on your face,like if you were thinking of someone you really like"

I thought for a moment about what she said

"well there is this girl,that goes to my school" I looked away from her "it might have been something going on between us but she..she went to England so it didn't happen anything"

"do you miss her?"

"actually I do,mostly when something reminds me of her"

"I don't know if it's love or if I just want to be more like her "

"and how is she?"

I smile "hm..she is different ...she isn't a girl that wants to be something she is not,she do whatever she want's which gets her and everyone around her in trouble , sometimes you can love her other times hate her,she is a life saver sometimes and always comes up with this crazy ideas, she can be really understanding and is nice to you but if her cockiness takes over it's time to back of which I never learned to do"

"I have never met someone like her,I swear if my dad say the wrong think in front of her she wouldn't think twice about telling him what she thinks"

"wow.."

"yea she's on of a kind" I started to smile again when I thought about her

**A/N: Okay first of all I just want to say that I am really really sorry for not updating, but I have a reason: I started to write this chapter around Easter but then something happened to my computer and I had to leave it in for repair which took about three and a half week. But now it's fixed! apologize if the chapter wasn't one of my best but it was just because I lost track of what I had written. I'll probably be updating around the end of next week(earliest). **

**R&R :)**


End file.
